


Battle#3: Witch Honerva

by River_Nix



Series: James/Keith/Lance: Mythical AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Mentioned) Allura, (Mentioned) Coran - Freeform, (Mentioned) Hunk, (Mentioned) Lotor, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bathing/Washing, Biting/Marking, Elf!Hunk, Elf!Katie, Elf!Matt, Hunter!James, James gets a small heart attack, Keith gets hurt, Keith's in trouble for risking his life, Lance somehow remains calm, M/M, Mage!Keith, Mermaid!Allura, Mermaid!Coran, Phoenix!Shiro, Swearing, Witch!Honerva, Wolf shifter!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: A witch named Honerva has been cursing villagers and sending shadow warriors to terrorize the village. As such, Shirogane and his friends have been called in to deal with the situation. James gets his chance to see what a 'normal' battle is like with his boyfriends. Bow in hand, surrounded by other powerful warriors, and years worth of training under his belt, James thinks he's prepared to handle everything. Until Keithorak risks his life to save him and Lancelot. He isn't prepared for that.





	Battle#3: Witch Honerva

“Are you guys certain that this is a good idea?” Keithorak shakes his head at his older brother, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Honestly? It’s probably a bad idea, but Lance and I gave our words.” Shirogane bites his bottom lip and looks towards the shifted wolf. 

 

“I understand that.” Keithorak follows the phoenix’s gaze. “However, I doubt that James would be terribly offended if you wished for him to wait for a safer mission.” 

 

Keithorak sighs and sends his brother a hopeless look. 

 

“He would be, Shiro. He’s be so offended that I doubt he’d speak to Lance and I for a while.” Shiro scoffs and shakes his head. 

 

There’s no doubt in his head that the young hunter knows that he’s got his younger brother and his wolf boyfriend wrapped around his little finger.

 

“Very well.” Shirogane and Keithorak make their way over to Lancelot and James, the hunter climbing onto the wolf’s back. “I suppose that as long as he stays close to you, then he’ll be fine.” 

 

Keithorak hugs his older brother, thankful that the phoenix is confident in his abilities. 

 

“Thanks Shiro.” Shirogane nods and hugs his brother back just as Lancelot and James start making their way over to them. 

 

“We ready to go?” Shirogane nods at James, allowing his flame wings to form on his back.

 

“We need to go grab Katerina and Matterix, then we’ll go.” James raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Matterix?” Keithorak and Shirogane levitate up as the mage explains. 

 

“Matt for short, he’s Katerina’s brother.” James nods in understanding as Lancelot starts jogging after the two flyers. 

 

“No Hunkion or Allura?” Lancelot shakes his head as Shirogane answers this question. 

 

“Allura and her assistant, Coran, are trying to remove the dark magic corrupting the villagers bodies.” James gulps, remembering the screams of agony when the spells first hit. 

 

“Hunkion’s staying behind to help your friends defend the village.” Shirogane smiles at the look of relief on James’ face. 

 

“His light aura will help ward off any dark shadows that Honerva sent.” Keithorak smiles at James and Lancelot before continuing forward. 

 

The group reaches a particularly green area of the woods, many trees and bushes forming a type of barricade around the main tree fortress. 

 

“Keith, why don’t you go rab Katie and Matt while the rest of us wait out here?” The mage nods at his older brother before closing his eyes, disappearing with a red flash. 

 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Shirogane chuckles while Lancelot makes a sound equivalent to laughing (since he’s in his wolf form). 

 

“At least you didn’t live with him when he was a baby. It was even more confusing, one minute my baby brother was there, then the next, he was gone.” James sighs and rubs his temple. 

 

Keithorak, why would you do that to your older brother? Just...why? 

 

“Sup fellow homos?” James blinks as a new voice sounds off. 

 

“Hey Matt. It’s been a while.” Matterix nods and walk up to give Shirogane a hug. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. Katie and I have been busy. No doubt you guys have been too, with Honerva cursing so many people and all.” Shirogane and Keithorak nod at Matterix. 

 

“Indeed, she’s angry.” Matterix shrugs, sending Keithorak a look of sympathy. 

 

“You did banish her brother and a close colleague of hers to the underworld.” That earns a few chuckles before Matterix’s eyes land on James. 

 

“You must be the hunter that stole Lancelot’s and Keithorak’s hearts.” James blushes as Matterix winks at him.

 

“Pleasure to finally meet you.” Lancelot steps forward as Matterix holds out a hand so James can shake it. 

 

“It’s nice to meet to you as well. I hear that you’re quite the brainiac, much like your sister.” Matterix snorts. 

 

“Where do you think Katie got it from?” Katerina frowns and hits Matteric’s shoulder. 

 

“Rude.” Matterix winks at his sister before looking at the group. 

 

“We all heading to Honerva’s tree then?” Shirogane nods, looking to Keithorak. 

 

“Her defenses will keep us out if we just waltz up to the front door, so we’ll have to be teleported.” Keithorak nods. 

 

“We’ll need to get closer though if I am to teleport us passed her walls.” Katerina and her brother direct the group to the right. 

 

Honerva’s tree is a few miles away, far away to where she has privacy, but close enough that Katerina and her brother have stumbled upon her tree when wandering the woods. When the group arrives a few trees away, Keithorak takes a deep breath and beckons everyone to him. 

 

“Everyone get close.” Shirogane flies down as Keithorak levitates up. 

 

Katerina positions herself on Keithorak’s right, Matterix on his left, leaving James and Lancelot to stand under him. With everyone close to him, Keithorak closes his eyes, gathers his energy, and opens them. A bright red light bounces of the trees as the group disappears, reappearing somewhere past Honerva’s walls. 

 

“Good work bro.” Keithorak nods, bringing a hand to his head as his strength gathers back into his body. 

 

“Alright, time for some ground rules.” Lancelot squats down, gesturing that James needs to get off as Shirogane lands. 

 

“James, the shield that your mind naturally has isn’t strong enough to keep a witch like Honerva out. So, you’ll need to stay near Keith.” The hunter nods, bow secured around his body.

 

“The rest of us in turn need to make sure that Keith isn’t heavily damaged. If he is defeated, then James will be left and we’ll have no way to banish Honerva.” Nods of confirmation make their way around the group before Shirogane nods himself. 

 

“Alright then, let’s do this.” Shirogane flies off the ground again. “Remember, we tread carefully. Honerva is more connected to the shadows than Lotor or Sendak.” 

 

James moves next to Keithorak, the mage reaching down to grip his hand tightly. 

 

“I don’t think we need to go in.” Katerina glows at the entrance as the stone on her bracelet glows. “I think Honerva’s coming out.” 

 

Shirogane positions himself in front of his team, still hovering off the ground. 

 

“Then let’s greet our host appropriately.” Everyone adjusts accordingly. 

 

James brings out his bow, drawing the string so an energy arrow forms. Keithorak, after releasing James’ hand, flies up to join his brother in front of the group. Katerina and Matterix both draw out their spears while Lancelot positions himself right next to James. 

 

“Well, well, well…” James pulls his arrow farther back as a feminine voice echoes through the air. 

 

“How nice.” A bright purple light strikes the ground, from which Honerva appears. “It seems I have company.” 

 

“Honerva.” Shirogane’s tone is authoritative. “Your shadow warriors have been terrorizing the village in the center of these woods and you’ve cursed a good number of the villagers. What do you say to this?” 

 

Honerva smirks: “I knew that creating a scene would bring you to me, you are the village’s main defenders, after all.”  

 

Shirogane frowns, his fire wings cackling a bit in aggravation. 

 

“A simple letter would’ve also worked.” Honerva shakes her head at Shirogane’s idea. 

 

“That would’ve only brought you here. I also needed you to understand how serious that I am.” Shirogane raises an eyebrow, bringing a hand up when Keithorak goes to speak. 

 

“I doubt any of us would doubt your seriousness in a situation like this.” Honerva narrows her eyes at the phoenix. 

 

“If that were true, then my brother would be released by now.” Lancelot growls at the mention of Lotor, though the witch ignore him in favor of addressing Keithorak. 

 

“Those shadow warriors and curses were a warning, Keithorak. You must release my brother. Now.” Keithorak regards the dark witch with a cool stare. 

 

“And why would I do that? Lotor had a years worth of time to change, to abandon his dark and murderous ways. In the end, his need for power overruled his need to uphold any morals or mercy.” Honerva clenches her fists. 

 

“I wasn’t asking, Keithorak.” Honerva closes her eyes, opening them as she summons her magic. “I was telling you: release my brother or face the consequences of disobeying me.” 

 

Shirogane moves in front of his younger brother. 

 

“I think I speak for everyone when I say that no one wants to fight.” Shirogane’s eyes glow as he narrows them. “However, our stance will not move with Lotor. He consciously broke many laws and now, he must pay for them.” 

 

Honerva growls and brings her hand up, summoning an orb of energy. 

 

“You will free my brother.” Honerva shouts as she throws the orb, Keithorak’s own energy activating to form a shield. 

 

“You speak as if you’re in charge in these woods.” Katerina clutches her spear while glaring at Honerva. “News flash, you’re not.” 

 

Honerva’s purple eyes flash a black color. 

 

“I care not!” The witch growls, summoning a much more powerful energy orb. “I am the most powerful witch in these woods and my orders will be obeyed!” 

 

Keithorak drops his shield just as Honerva throws her next orb. Instead of forming another shield, he flies towards the orb and encases it with his own magic. 

 

“No, they won’t!” Keithorak growls, willing the ball of magic to disperse. “Not when many lives of the innocent are at stake!” 

 

Honerva gasps as he magic ball is dissolved.

 

“Lotor was a good wizard!” Honerva glare sand flies up, shooting a beam of magic towards Keithorak. 

 

“He fulfilled his end of all the deals his made and only punished those who didn’t follow through!” Keithorak dodges the beam with ease, throwing back his own magic attack. 

 

“No, he didn’t.” Shirogane forms a ball of fire in his hand and throws it as Honerva turns her back on him as she focuses on Keithorak. 

 

“He didn’t just target those who didn’t fulfill their ends in a deal.” Honerva screams as the fire makes contact with her back, turning to glare at Shirogane. 

 

“No one in these woods were safe from his wickedness.” Honerva sends a ball of dark energy towards Shirogane, one with the phoenix simply burns away with his fire. 

 

“Lies!” The witch screams, pulling many dark matter shards from the ground. “All of you are spouting are lies!”

 

Katerina scoffs, blasting away a shard with her spear. 

 

“Believe what you want to believe.” She, as well as her brother, begin deflecting any shards sent their way as James leaps onto Lancelot. 

 

“Come on.” James releases his arrow, watching as it pierces a dark matter shard. “Let’s take her down.” 

 

Lancelot growls before roaring out and sprinting forward. 

 

“Matt! Help me keep those shards off of Lance and James.” Matteric nods, shooting another dark matter shard. 

 

“Release Lotor!” Honerva screams and shoots towards Keithorak. 

 

“Even if I was going to,” Keithorak grunts as he doges, “I wouldn’t be able to with your shooting me.” 

 

Shirogane rolls his eyes at his brother’s antic, shooting some fire when an opening is presented. 

 

“Release my brother!” Honerva screams, charging up for a large magic orb. 

 

“Just a bit closer Lance.” The wolf growls as James readies his arrow. 

 

“Got it!” James lets go, watching as the arrow embeds itself in Honerva’s side. 

 

Her eyes widen as she screams. 

 

“What?!” She yanks the arrow out, looking down to see James aiming another one of his spirit arrows at her. 

 

“A hunter!” She hisses and teleports as James fire his second one. 

 

“You pest!” Honerva growls and charges up a magical orb. “You’ll be the first to die.” 

 

“Lance!” Keithorak flies over just as Honerva fires the orb. 

 

With the speed it’s going at, combined with how Lancelot’s running away...Keithorak can’t focus enough to form a strong enough shield. So...he does the next best thing. 

 

“Keith!” Shirogane screams as his brother takes the blast. 

 

Keith grunts, his magic shielding taking away some of the impact. If only this wasn’t dark magic, he could make it not hurt at all. 

 

“No!” Honerva screams and moves to catch Keithorak. 

 

She needs that mage alive if she wants to set Lotor free! 

 

“Stay away from him!” Shirogane’s wings expand, becoming bigger as they blow a wave of fire at Honerva. 

 

As she screams in pain at being burned with pure fire, Lancelot runs over to where Keithorak’s falling. 

 

“Keith!” James keeps his eyes on Keithorak’s body, judging from sight alone how much closer he needs to get to catch the mage. 

 

“A little more forward Lance.” The wolf leaps forward just as James holds his arms out. 

 

“Gotcha!” James grunts as Keithorak’s body falls into him. He barely manages to stay seated on Lancelot as the wolf lands back on the ground. 

 

“Is he ok?!” Katerina and Matterix both sprint over, panting when they reach the three. 

 

“Keith, Keith…” James continues to call out the mages name as Keithorak blinks in his arms, dazed and confused. 

 

“Come on Keith.” James shakes him lightly, leaning down to peck Keithorak’s lips. 

 

“I’ve got you.” Keithorak blinks in surprise as James hugs him close. “I’ve got you.” 

 

“James…?” Keithorak’s dazed voice brings relief to everyone. “Lance…?” 

 

The wolf whines and moves forward, poking Keithorak’s forehead with his snout. 

 

“There you are.” Keithorak breathes out, bringing a hand up to pet Lancelot’s head. 

 

“You guys are ok.” James nods his head, leaning down to peck Keithorak’s lips again. 

 

“Don’t you ever do something like that again.” Keithorak bites the inside of his cheek as Katerina and Matterix leave to help Shirogane with Honerva. 

 

“I couldn’t form a shield. Lance kept moving and the orb was getting closer…” James sighs as Keith stutters a bit. 

 

“I’m sorry guys…” James nuzzles Keithorak’s forehead as Lancelot stands guard over the two. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Keithorak smiles and attempts to stand. 

 

“Oh no you don’t.” James pulls Keithorak back into his lap. 

 

“James, I need to. I’m the only one who can banish Honerva.” James looks up at the mention of that witch. 

 

So far, it looks like Shirogane’s winning. With Katerina’s and Matterix’s aid, as well as the anger for Keithorak being shot, Honerva doesn’t stand much of a chance. Keithorak has a point though, he’s the only one who can banish. He needs to get back in the action. 

 

“I’ll be ok.” Keithorak stands up, despite James’ protest. “I need to do this.” 

 

The mage gently flies up, chakra lowing red as Shirogane and the others wear Honerva down. 

 

“Honerva!” Keithorak shouts, red prison crystal forming. “This ends here!” 

 

The dark witch, now exhausted and hysterical, whips towards Keith before screaming. 

 

“You!” She charges at him, not caring that he’s brandishing a prison crystal in front of him. “Release my brother!” 

 

Keithorak’s eyes glow as the crystal begins to summon energy. 

 

“Join him if you miss him so much!” Keithorak growls, activating the prison crystal. 

 

Honerva realizes too late what the crystal does. Her hope escape is futile, but she tries anyway. Screaming and cursing, she promises revenge before disappearing. 

 

“You did it.” Keithorak smiles, exhausted. 

 

“Yeah, we did.” Shirogane smiles before shouting as Keithorak falls. 

 

“Brother!” Shirogane dives as Keithorak nears the ground. 

 

The energy required to trap Honerva must’ve drained his brother, especially after taking a hit of dark magic. 

 

“I’ve got you bro!” Shirogane catches Keithorak with a huff, hugging his younger brother close to him. 

 

“Shiro!” The phoenix looks down to so Lancelot, in human form, holding James close. 

 

“Coming!” Shirogane flies down, feet just coming back to the ground before he’s rushd by James. 

 

“Is he alright?” Shirogane lets James take Keithorak from him, watching with admiration as the hunter cradles Keithorak against his body. 

 

“He took a hard hit, but immediately used a lot of energy after wards.” Matterix comes forward to lay a hand on Keithorak’s head. 

 

“He’s just tired James, don’t worry.” Lancelot lays a hand on the hunter’s shoulder while brushing a stray hair out of Keithorak’s face. 

 

“He’ll be alright. He just needs rest.” Katerina finishes, taking the red prison crystal from Keithorak’s clenched fist. 

 

“Let’s head home.” Shirogane flies up as Lancelot shifts. 

 

“James, do you want to come to our house?” James nods as he climbs onto Lancelot’s back with Keithorak still in his arms. 

 

“Thanks Shiro.” The phoenix nods with a smile. 

 

“It’d be cruel to send you home when you’re clearly worried to death about my brother, and I’m sure he’d also be worried if he didn’t see you when he woke up.” James nods before tightening his grip on Keithorak as Lancelot begins sprinting away. 

 

Now that Honerva’s been imprisoned, the magic spells and shadow warriors that she created start to disappear. With no magic to keep them here, they cease to exist. Something that everyone in the woods will be thankful for. 

 

**When James and Lancelot reach home**

 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Lancelot shifts before entering the house after James. 

 

“You sure Keith won’t mind? I mean, he is unconscious…” James stares down at Keithorak, worry and adoration in his eyes. 

 

“We’ve bathed each other while the other was unconscious before.” Lancelot shrugs, leading James to the bathroom. 

 

“I can tell you from experience,” Lancelot opens the bathroom door when he and James reach the desires room, “it’s much worse waking up after a battle and you haven’t been washed down.” 

 

James shudders. Now that he thinks about it, that would be unpleasant. You’re sweaty, sticky, most likely muddy….ugh. So uncomfortable….

 

“Here, come over here.” Lancelot gestures for James to sit on the toilet as he grabs a bottle. 

 

“Where’s the bathtub?” James stares at the rather large hole in the ground. 

 

“We don’t use bathtubs.” Lancelot opens the bottle and pours the nourishing water into the hole. 

 

It takes a few moments, but eventually, the nourishing water starts to glow. Seconds pass as, to James’ astonishment, the hole fills with water. 

 

“Normally Keith does this with a spell, but Allura’s bottles work just fine too.” Lancelot hums and stirs the water, warming the liquid up. 

 

When he’s done, he stands up and walks over to his boyfriends. 

 

“Here, get your clothes off.” Lancelot takes Keithorak out of James’ arms. “I’ll hold him.” 

 

James nods, trying to control his blush as Lancelot watches him remove his clothes. 

 

When they’re all off, he faces the wolf and holds his arms out (disregarding how Lancelot’s just staring at him). 

 

“Hand him back?” Lancelot shakes his head when he regains his focus. 

 

“Help me get his clothes off.” Lancelot positions Keithorak so the mage is leaning against him as James does as asked. 

 

It’s a bit award, especially getting Keithorak’s pants off, but the two manage. 

 

“You guys get in.” Lancelot waits for James to get in and situated before carefully setting Keithorak in. 

 

“Thanks.” James relaxes against the edge as Lancelot undresses and Keithorak remains asleep in his arms. 

 

“Different from your bathtubs?” James looks up as Lancelot enters the waterhole, coughing lightly when the wolf sighs in pleasure at the feeling of warm water. 

 

“Definitely.” James nuzzles Keithorak’s forehead when the mage stirs. “A lot bigger.” 

 

Lancelot chuckles, swimming over and cooing at how Keithorak whines. 

 

“He’s like a puppy sometimes.” Lancelot dips his hands under water and starts to pour handfuls of water along Keithorak’s shoulders and near his neck. 

 

“I’m guessing you guys don’t use soap either?” James watches in fascination as the muddy spots, bloody spots, and some bruises disappear on all of their bodies. 

 

“Don't’ have to when you bathe in magic water.” Lancelot hums, carefully beginning to wash Keithorak’s hair and face. 

 

“You guys have done this plenty of times, huh?” James takes notice of Lancelot’s technique. No matter how much water makes its way down Keithorak’s face or through his hair, the mage doesn’t stir. 

 

Hums or groans, yes, but doesn’t stir. 

 

“We’ve told you before, beloved.” Lancelot cups Keithorak’s face when he finishes washing the mage. “Fights that bring us near death are kind of a weekly occurrence.” 

 

James chooses (wisely) not to comment. 

 

“You should wash up too.” Lancelot chuckles as James’ concerin, sucking in a deep breath before diving into the water. 

 

The wolf spends a reasonable amount of time down there before resurfacing, clean as ever and smiling broadly.

 

“Alright, your turn.” James nods, handing Keithorak to Lancelot and following the wolf’s lead. 

 

He quickly finds out that magic water is nothing like normal water. You can actually open your eyes in it and it won’t sting. Swimming around, James notices how deep the hole is and how much space the waterhole actually has. It’s like a mini swimming pool. Alas, after a few minutes down there, James needs oxygen and quickly resurfaces. 

 

“Enjoy your time down there?” James wipes his hands down his face, smiling when he hears Keithorak’s voice. 

 

“Yep.” Keithorak giggles and swims out of Lancelot’s arms towards James’. 

 

“Hey you.” James rubs his nose against Keithorak’s before pressing his lips to the mage’s in a chaste kiss. 

 

“When did you wake up?” Keithorak pulls back as Lancelot comes to blanket his back. 

 

“A few seconds after you went under.” James nods, leaning forward to rest his head against Keithorak’s shoulder. 

 

“I want to slap you. Really, really hard.” Keithorak chuckles as James nibbles on his shoulder. A very good way of expressing your discontent. 

 

“Good to know.” James grumbles at Keithorak’s smug tone, looking back at Lancelot. 

 

“How mobile will he be once he’s removed from the healing properties of the this water?” Lancelot thinks for a moment before shrugging. 

 

“Might be a bit lethargic, but otherwise, completely fine.” James nods, allowing Keithorak a few moments of peace before pulling him to the waterholes edge. 

 

“Jamie?” The hunter climbs out, pulling Keithorak out once he’s steady on his legs. 

 

“Jamie, Keith has to drain the tub.” James sighs and releases Keithorak’s wrists, waiting for the mage to cast his spell before bending over and standing up. 

 

He has successfully picked Keithorak up and over his shoulder. 

 

“Jamie!” The hunter ignores Keithorak’s squeaks and protests as he carries the mage down the hall. 

 

“Jamie, make a right.” Lancelot follows with an amused look. “You continue going straight and you’ll walk right into Shiro’s room.” 

 

James nods in thanks while Keithorak pouts. Great, he’s being ganged up on. 

 

“Jamie...Lance…” Keithorak pushes against James’ shoulder, yelping when the hunter smacks his ass. 

 

“You are in enough trouble as it is.” Keithorak gulps at James’ tone. Oh boy…

 

“I said I was sorry earlier.” James’ rolls his eyes as he opens the door to Keithorak’s room. 

 

“A single sorry won’t soothe the flames of my anger, Keith.” The mage looks down, guilty, before James adds: “However, you can make it up to Lance and I.” 

 

Keithorak smiles and leans down to plant a kiss on James’ shoulder, yelping when his ass is smacked. 

 

“You just have to play by our rules.” Keithorak whimpers as James rubs over the spot that he smacked. 

 

“This is going to be a long afternoon, right?” Lancelot chuckles from his place, leaning against the closed and locked door to Keithorak’s room. 

 

“Hey, at least Jamie isn’t smacking you.” Keithorak raises a brow at the wolf. 

 

“Pretty sure my ass would  _ beg _ to differ.” Lancelot chuckles as Keithorak’s thrown against his bed. 

 

“Thanks for the idea.” Keithorak gulps as James grabs his ankle, pulling the mage to him when the latter tries to squirm away. 

 

“Uuummm, mercy?” James hovers over Keithorak, eyebrow raised and hands pinning the mages to the bed. 

 

“Mercy? You scared the ever loving fuck out of me and you want mercy?” Keithorak attempts to merge with the bed as James growls. 

 

“In my defense, I just wanted to protect you guys.” Lancelot joins James on the bed as Keithorak whimpers out an excuse. 

 

“I’m with Jamie on this one Keith.” Lancelot leans down to nuzzle Keithorak’s neck. 

 

“There were other ways to protect us from that blast.” Keithorak looks like he wants to argue, but James covers his lips with his own. 

 

The kiss is rough, Keithorak allowing James to control this kiss. The adrenaline from the fight makes it so that resistance or clear thought is impossible for Keithorak, the poor mage whimpering as James’ lips leave his. 

 

“Come here.” James pulls Keithorak’s hips so that his ass meets his pelvis. 

 

“Here, flip over.” Keithorak nods, biting his bottom lip. 

 

When James releases is legs, he quickly turns onto his hands and knees, legs shaking as James runs his hands up and down he backs of his thighs. 

 

“Calm down.” James’ gentle voice murmurs. “Neither of us are actually mad at you.” 

 

Lancelot nods in agreement, hands finding different spots in Keithorak’s scalp to massage. 

 

“Right, just blame the adrenaline, huh?” Keithorak chuckles nervously, yelping as James’ hand comes down on his ass. 

 

“Just because neither of us are mad at you anymore doesn’t mean that this isn’t a punishment, Keith.” Keithorak gulps as James large hands splay across his ass. 

 

“R-right.” Keithorak takes a deep breath to calm himself down, he’s getting really excited really fast. “Got it.” 

 

James nods in satisfaction before leaning down and beginning to nip at Keithorak’s hips and ass, leaving little marks here and there. 

 

“Hey!” Keithorak gasps. “The old ones haven’t even faded!” 

 

James rolls his eyes, nipping particularly harshly on one spot before raising his head. 

 

“Good to know that you’re keeping track.” Keithorak bites his bottom lip to keep the retort he has to himself. 

 

“He’s got a point though.” Lancelot gently grips Keithorak’s hair, bringing the mage’s head up a bit. 

 

“The ones near his hips and ass aren’t fading very much. But what about the ones on his neck and shoulders? Those ones are almost gone.” James raises a brow as Keithorak’s pulled up by Lancelot. 

 

“Oh? Are they?” James sits up to examine Keithorak’s shoulders and Lancelot nods his head. 

 

“Yeah.” The wolf licks his lips and leans forward, attacking his lips to a patch of skin. “I think they need to be redone.” 

 

James chuckles as Keithorak whimpers, leaning forward to join Lancelot in covering the mages chest, shoulders, and neck in bites and hickeys.

 

“Guys…” Keithorak groans, hands fisting in Lancelot’s hair. “...are you trying to eat me?” 

 

James rolls his eyes and flicks Keithorak’s shoulder. 

 

“Marks are good reminders, as I’ve come to find.” James sucks a very dark hickey on Keithorak’s shoulder. “Especially ones that last a while.” 

 

Keithorak leans into James’ lips. 

 

“What am I being reminded of with these ones? I already know that I’m  _ your guy’s  _ boyfriend.” Lancelot growls when Keithorak points that out, his wolf howling with delight at Keithork’s admittance.

 

“Yes, you’re correct, you are ours.” James wraps his arms around Keithorak’s wrist as their mage begins to squirm. “The next time you throw yourself in between someone and a deadly magic blast, remember that.” 

 

Keithorak goes to claim that he was protecting  _ them  _ when Lancelot’s fangs sink into the skin of his neck. Oh shit…

 

“Lance…” Keithorak whimpers, hands scratching down their wolf’s back. 

 

“Lance...your wolf.” Lancelot growls, sending vibrations through Keithorak’s body. 

 

“I know.” Keihtorak gasps as Lancelot purrs at him, nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“You might want to get comfortable.” James pushes Keithorak into a kneeling position so he’s accessible for both the hunter and the wolf. “You’re going to be in this position for a while.” 

 

With that, James’ lips and teeth return to Keithorak’s skin, leaving behind bite marks and love bites everywhere they go. 

 

‘Oh well.’ Keithorak bites the inside of his cheek, groaning at a harsh nip to his collarbone. ‘At least they’re not mad at me anymore.’ 

 

‘It’s not like the marks are bad anyway.’ Keithorak smiles and leans back into James, moaning as Lancelot’s tongue licks across the bite marks that the wolf left behind. The saliva soothing the brief sting that teeth had left. 

 

Yeah, almost dying isn’t fun. Ever. However, the recovery period isn’t always hell. For Keithorak, it’s close to heaven. 

 


End file.
